In A Day
by sph0nX
Summary: When the world seemed to spin so slowly, who do you think of first? Oneshot


**Changes In A Day**

**Disclaimer :** Everythings goes to Rob Thomas.

**Pairing :** Casey/Veronica

**Rating :** PG-13

**Summary :** It doesn't take much time to make a change, at least for Casey.

* * *

"Sup, Veronica?" I said to her.

She looked at me like I'm some sort of freak. I didn't like it.

I wonder if she'd forgotten about the good , no, great times we've had last week.

She was hired by my parents, but I didn't think the sparkles in her eyes were fake.

Perhaps she thought that I'd gone back to my 09er self. Well, no one could blame her, really. I drove a Porsche to school, I put my obnoxious face back on, and I didn't forget to hold my head up high when I'm walking.

But she didn't know that it was just an act, now, did she?

My parents wanted the old me back for their own pleasure, of course. They got some strange guy to brainwash me. Well, I think they need to hire someone better.

I wasn't really brainwashed, to tell the truth.

I didn't want them to get new creepy ways to force me back, so I put up this act.

They thought I'd be back to my party life, but I'd just sneaked to the Collective. With parents like them, that's not a very hard thing to do, really.

Since my granny died, my parents decided that I should learn to run the company. That's just plain excuse. I've been learning to actually lead the company since I was about five, for crying out loud. I wasn't a full-blooded 09er until I was about 14, so I've had 9 years of practice. Everyone in the company knew who I am; a boy who's going to boss them after the old, crippled lady died.

The decision to put me in the company while my parents literally live in their clubs and dinner parties, was actually very good.

Because I am the one who handle the finance in the family, I can still contribute to the Collective, as I had before.

Josh actually understood my position. I wasn't taking advantage of playing safe, I just couldn't handle another brainwash attempt. It still have effects on me, with the hourly headaches and the daily dying pain. But they were nothing I couldn't handle.

The others didn't really know why I got there slightly past dinner time and gone by the morning, but they wouldn't confront me. They knew that I had a reason, and they respected my privacy.

School became harder. My social life was slowly falling apart.

I didn't belong inside the 09er community anymore, but they were the only ones at school who doesn't think I'm a jerk. But it wasn't because they're my friends, it was because jerks couldn't see jerks.

Sure I could hang out with Veronica, she was actually my friend.

And in a matter of seconds she'd figure out my act.

But did it really matter? If she actually found out, so what?

That exact moment, I thought I had nothing to lose.

I think I should walk over to her, and just say hi. And maybe asked her if she wants to grab a cup of coffee with me.

So, I finally stood in front of her. But I didn't say anything. She started that freak stare again, but I still had nothing to say. I couldn't even produce a sound, though I think my mouth was probably open.

Shoot, isn't there any hole I could jump into?

"Do you mind?" she asked. She was probably annoyed.

Great way to start a friendship, Casey. Just super.

She waved her hands in front of me.

"Need something? Or you're just gonna stand there all day?"

She'd think I'm an idiot.

"...Uh. Hi, Veronica!"

Now, we're talking.

"Wow, it can talk! Wallace, would you take a look at the poor thing. What do you need, Gant?"

She didn't took her freak stare off. But the tension was dropping. Unbelievably slow, but sure.

"Hm, hey, I was just dropping by to say hi. That's all... Yes, I came here to say hi, and I was wondering if you'd have coffee with me after school."

Whoa there, Casey. Wasn't that a bit rushed?

And there she was, sitting there. Looked shocked, not just a bit, but really shocked.

"I'm outta here. See ya, sis!" Wallace nodded at me with an unexplainable expression, and he walked away.

I sat beside her. And she still stared at me with the famous freak stare.

"Wokay. Freak to Mars... Freak to Mars..." I said desperately.

"What? Freak?"

"Yeah, you always stare at me like I'm a freak. You do realize that, don't you?"

"I guess so. So, why exactly are you here? I almost fell for your trick earlier, Gant."

So, she still didn't believe him.

"It wasn't a trick, really. I'd really like to take you out for coffee."

She didn't blink. Apparently, she really didn't take him seriously.

She smirked. "So, you're telling me it wouldn't be for a case. We wouldn't be discussing about how we're going to do bussiness?"

"That's right. So, are you up for it?"

She stared at me, not with the freak stare, but it was more of a thinking stare.

She sighed. "Okay, Gant. But I'm telling you, if you're messing with me, you better run right now."

I whacked her head.

Oh my God.

Did I just whack her head? Veronica Mars' head?

Okay, I think I'm done.

She smiled.

Huh, I couldn't believe it. She smiled.

"Meet me at my class after the last period, Case." Then she walked away.

I couldn't blink. It was surreal.

The rest of the classes, I couldn't really concentrate.

I wasn't daydreaming about her face either, that's just too corny.

The thoughts in my head was actually about the coffee date. And you can't say it was about her, because I was just thinking.

Thinking about the possibility of me taking her to the collective instead of a boring cup of coffee.

I felt the urge of needing to show her that I wasn't the 09er Gant she though I was. But I had to think of what it would do to the collective, and also me, if she found out I faked the whole thing. I hadn't the foggiest idea of how she'd react.

But it was too late.

She must've smelled something fishy when he asked her out. Sge knew that he wasn't the type of guy who asks girl out in school.

I think I needed to calm down for a second.

There were just so many things in my head. My distant employees, my absent parents, my 09er status, my poor friendships, and also, my late granny.

I couldn't deny that I needed at least a friend. Someone who could help me through my grieving.

I hadn't really had the chance to grief, actually. Things happened so fast, and all I could do was just walk forward. But now, I think I needed to grief properly.

And if I were about to do that, I wouldn't be able to do it alone.

My thoughts flew to the first time I met Veronica.

Lilly was the one who introduced us. She expected us to get along, because she was new to the whole 09er thing. I even thought that she was trying to matchmake us.

Of course, it didn't go too well.

Lilly didn't know that her Donut have had his eyes on her, and Veronica was still too naive to think that hard.

She wasn't easy, but she was still innocent. Everyone might find this a surprise, but even then, I don't like screwing innocent girls.

Then Duncan stepped in and saved the damsel in distress.

They dated for a long time, and I took it easy. Although I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested, I took it like man because I knew she was the one who's not interested.

But then, Lilly had once told me, after a drunk party, that Veronica was the one who asked to be introduced to me. Lilly had no objections, and arranged the whole thing.

When Duncan became involved with Veronica, she said that she was dissapointed in me. She said that she thought I could handle a sweet girl like Veronica, but she was wrong.

To tell the truth, I didn't know what to say, and until now, I still don't.

I'd never thought that Veronica was the one asking. I've always thought that Lilly was the one with an itch to set us up. I was wrong, but I refused to regret.

Everybody makes mistakes.

That's who we are. Creature of mistake.

Someone nudged me out of my 'thoughts'.

"Dude, you coming tonight?" whispered Dick.

"No, I've got some stuff to do, man. Maybe next time." I said with ease.

The level of ease was actually surprising. Never in my 09er life have I rejected a party offer with ease. Holy, I'm out of the vicious circle!

And the bell rang.

I jumped from my seat and hurry to the chemistry class. I was lucky, because the teacher always hold his students for at least five minutes after the bell rang.

So I stood outside the class, leaning on the wall.

Some giggly girls passed.

Then came the big emo guy.

The rest stormed through the door.

I waited. Maybe she had to talk to the teacher.

Five minutes. Okay, that's enough.

I looked inside the class. There she was, busy in her deep sleep.

After the somewhat scary teacher got out, I decided to came in and woke her up.

"Hey..." I tried calling her, but it was no use.

Oh, her earphones are intact. It was pretty loud, and I could hear the song '_I Miss You'_ playing. I didn't know she was a _Blink 182 _fan.

I ran my fingers through her hair and slowly plucked her right earbud off. I hate waking up people, especially the ones who looked like they really enjoyed it.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. I'm here already, do you want to get up now, or should I kiss you first?"

"Uh... wow, I fell asleep." She yawned as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah, at first I thought you were making out with your lovely teacher there. You know, since you're the teacher's pet and all. But when I came in, I thought he drugged you. And guess what? I saved the day. Cool, huh?"

"Save it, Gant. Come on, I need caffeine in an IV. Think you can get it for me?"

"That bad, huh? Guess I can grease the barista... I think she's got a thing for me."

"You wish... Sue is a nice girl, Case." She smirked.

"Sure she's nicer that a girl with scruffy hair who's walking beside me." My eyes literally scanned her fluffed blond hair. I've never paid any attention to girl's hair, but I've got to admit that her hair was gorgeous.

She quickly pulled a brush from her bag and started brushing her hair.

We got our coffees and we sat by the window. I started thinking, and I decided.

"Hey, do you think I've changed?" I tried to steer the conversation.

"Changed? Like what, exactly?"

"I don't know, you tell me. If maybe you saw me differently lately?" The bait has been thrown.

"Casey, what's wrong? Do you need help?" she asked. She was concerned, as I could tell.

"Uh... Veronica. I'm going to be honest with you, alright? But you're the only person I trust with this kind of info." I thought I did a great job at pretending to be serious, really.

She didn't say anything, she only wigged her eyebrows, her sign of agreement.

"You saw me when some guy grabbed me at my grand's funeral, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah..."

"They were trying to put new thoughts into my mind. The point is, they thought they got me back as the old me, but they actually weren't as good as they thought. Are you with me so far?" I could see that she wasn't confused, she was actually thinking.

"So, you've been acting to avoid another attempt, huh?" she smiled. I should never underestimate Veronica Mars, ever. I was a fool to think that she'd be confused.

I smiled widely. "You caught me there, Mars." I raised my hands.

But she didn't smile back. She kept on thinking.

"And you've been sneaking to the collective, haven't you?"

"How did— ..."

"That wasn't a question, Gant. Oh, I wouldn't have expected such plot from you, 09."

"Was that a compliment I heard?" I thought it sounded a bit rude, but I think that was a compliment.

She just smiled, and suddenly she got up.

"Come on. If we go now, we might still catch dinner. I am suddenly craving for Django's food." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

This was definitely one of those perfect moments one rarely have.

"I heard he's making greek salad and pork chop with mashed potatoes. You wouldn't want to miss it."

"Oh, his mashed potatoes are heaven! I knew that his secret was nutmeg scent, but still I couldn't make anything nearly as good as his." She shook her head.

" I'd better tell Rain that we're going to need more mashed, there's a monster arriving soon."

"Funny, but you'd be funnier if we move faster. We're running late."

"Let me tell you something."

"Let me guess first. These are all heaven?"

"Django, you really know me well. I'm glad." She said as she stuffed another spoonful.

It was poetry night. She insisted that we stay at least for a while, but because it was getting really late, I decided that we should be heading home, with regrets of course.

I love poetry nights.

"Just how often do you come here, Case?" suddenly she asked.

"Fridays, Saturdays, and Mondays. Just the days my parents thought I went out partying." I sighed

"Always?"

"No, not always. If I've had a long day at the office, I wouldn't drive there. I'd call Josh and tell him that I won't be there that night and I'd make some cup noodles for dinner."

She stared at me. "You're the one who ran the Gant company, full time, now?"

I just nodded. There wasn't much to say.

"Your parents, they wouldn't really like the reality now, would they?"

"As long as the fairy kingdom still exists, they'd like to live in it." I didn't really like where this conversation was going.

"Huh." And looked like she understood. She didn't bring it up again.

It was a cold night. But it was kind of enjoyable, to tell the truth. It had been awhile since I have someone who accepted me this way.

We spent most of the commuting time listening to songs I had on my burn CD. I found out that she was a fan of _Blink, Arctics, and MCR_. I mean, who would've guessed?

When I pulled up in front of her complex, she leaned on me.

She just leaned toward me, and I kissed her.

Wow.

We made out for I didn't know how long, and then her dad called her.

"Shoot." She looked at her phone.

I smiled. Every good thing come to an end.

"Casey, I've been thinking, and I'd like to keep going to the collective, with you. I'd love to have silly small talks in the car with you. When you know you're gonna have long hours, just call me, and I'll bring you dinner. It might not be as good as Django's, but I learn fast. Are you in?" she was pretty confident of herself.

But as I left her speechless for a few seconds, the confidence started to broke.

I couldn't help it anymore. I laughed hard.

"I was messing with you, V. Of course I'm in. I'm all in. Just make sure that you didn't bring me any poisonous goods."

Then she kissed me once again before she went out and walk home.

Not long after, there was a message in my phone.

"Good times, huh? Miss you already, BFG."

It was one hell of a day.

I almost couldn't believe that a small decision could affect your whole life. I'm glad that I decided to be a man and approached her.

In a matter of one day, I started as the obnoxious Casey and ended as the BFG. And I know for a fact that Veronica's very happy with her '_boyfriend Gant_'.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, my first Oneshot. What do you think? Please leave your review-- it's a must! Ha-ha. Thank you guys, see ya!


End file.
